The Story Has Begun
by Eponine-Love
Summary: An in-depth look at the songs in Les Mis, studying the lyrics, tunes, 2012 movie's performances, and how they all tie together. Rated T because of occasional sexual content in songs like Lovely Ladies.
1. Intro

Hi, guys! It's _MOI_, Eponine-Love. Or Maria. Call me what you like...

So. This story will be a detailed look at all the songs in our glorious, glorious _Les Mis_**. **Complete with commentary by yours truly, _The Story Has Begun_ will give each song commentary (good and bad), list the full lyrics of the song, and provide each one with a score: Tune, Lyrics, 2012 movie actor(s)'s performance, and overall.

NOTE: This is all based off of the MOVIE MUSICAL, not the Broadway/West End show.

* * *

**Covered Songs**

**Part I: 1815, Toulon**

a) Look Down (The Convicts)

b) Freedom is Mine

**Part II: 1815, Digne**

a) The Bishop

b) What Have I Done?: Soliloquy

**Part III: Eight Years Later: 1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer**

a) At the End of the Day

b) Runaway Cart

c) Lovely Ladies

d) I Dreamed a Dream

e) Fantine's Arrest

f) Who Am I?

g) Come To Me/The Death of Fantine

h) The Confrontation

**Part IV: 1823, Montfermeil**

a) Castle on a Cloud

b) The Wrath of Madame

c) Master of the House

d) The Bargain

e) Suddenly

f) Stars

**Part V: Nine Years Later: 1832, Paris**

a) Look Down (The Beggars)

b) Javert's Intervention

c) Red & Black

d) In My Life

e) A Heart Full of Love

f) Attack on Rue Plumet

g) On My Own

h) One Day More

i) Do You Hear the People Sing?

j) Little People

k) A Little Fall of Rain

l) Marius' Letter

m) Drink With Me

n) Bring Him Home

o) Dawn of Anguish

p) The Sewers

q) Javert's Suicide: Soliliquy

r) Turning

s) Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

t) Every Day

u) Valjean's Confessions

v) The Wedding/Beggars at the Feast

w) Take My Hand/The Death of Valjean

x) Do You Hear the People Sing? Finale/Reprised


	2. Ia) Look Down (The Convicts)

**PART I: 1815, Toulon**

* * *

_Look Down (The Convicts)_

_As Jean Valjean - Hugh Jackman_

_As Javert - Russell Crowe_

* * *

**We're introduced to the Les Mis movie with, of course, the labor scene. It's all dramatic music and a camera effect that makes the boat look 3-D.**

**Then the singing starts.**

Jean Valjean: _Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye_

All Convicts:_ Look down, look down, you're here until you die._

**For someone unfamiliar with the novel, these lines provide a feel for the prisoners. You get the impression that they have given up all hope on ever getting free.**

Convict One: _Dear God above, it's hot as Hell below_!

All: _Look down, look down, there's twenty years to go._

**Wait, doesn't this contradict a line sung not ten seconds ago? "Here until you die", then "twenty years to go." Unless all the convicts don't count on making it twenty years more, then they're NOT here until they die. Cameron Mackintosh, you are a genius, but you really need to be more careful. *sighs* not everything in Les Mis can be 100 % perfect...**

Convict Two: _I've done no wrong, sweet Jesus hear my prayer._

All: _Look down, look down, sweet Jesus doesn't care._

**These lines are, in my opinion, the most powerful of the song. They are rebellious in their own way, as well as showing just how wretched and hard-hearted the prisoners have become.**

Convict Three: _I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true!_

All: _Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you._

Convict Four: _When I get free, you won't see me here for dust! Huh!_

**Eh, looks like we've got us a fairly new prisoner, one who's still kinda determined. *sigh* Cameron Mackintosh! Didn't I JUST TELL YOU to be careful?**

**After this, we're given a new frame, of the prisoners...entering their cells, I guess.**

All: _Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave. Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave._

**Now we meet Javert. He's wearing a nightcap.**

Javert: Retrieve the flag.

**Valjean picks up the French flag, which is lying on the ground for some reason. This flag must be very heavy, and with more dramatic music, he manages. And then he drops it again. And Javert doesn't seem to give a sh*t.**

Javert: _Now, prisoner 24601. Your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means!_

Valjean: Yes, yes I do...it means I'm free!

Javert: _No. Follow to the left of your itinerary. This badge of shame will show until you die. It warns you're a dangerous man._

**Your itinerary?**

Valjean: _I stole a loaf of bread! My sister's child was close to death. And we were starving - _

Javert: _You will starve again! Unless you learn the meaning of the law!_

Valjean: _I know the meaning of those nineteen years. A slave of the law!_

**What happened to "don't look them in the eye?" Valjean is getting a tad saucy.  
**

Javert: _Five years for what you did. The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601 - _

Valjean:_ My name is Jean Valjean!  
_

Javert:_ And I'm Javert! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me...24601._

* * *

**Thus concludes our first chapter. Now, this is a pretty good song, but it's not my favourite.  
**

**Lyrics: 7/10: they're powerful, but often self-contradictory, weakening them.**

**Tune: 7.5/10: Catchy but not beautiful, and not nearly as catchy as _Lovely Ladies._**

**Jackman's performance (in this song): 8/10: Quite good, but he's done better, even in this movie.  
**

**Crowe's performance (in this song): 8.5/10: He plays the heartless guard well.**

* * *

**OVERALL: 77.5 %**


	3. Ib) Freedom is Mine

**Song 1b)**

Freedom is Mine

_As Jean Valjean...Hugh Jackman_

* * *

**Recap: our Valjean is now good and free and has been released from Toulon. What will become of him now? Read on and review! And forgive the shortness of this lovely chappie.**

Jean Valjean:

_Freedom is mine_

_How strange it tastes_

_I'll never forget the years, the waste_

_Nor forgive them for what they have done_

**You mean forgive them for keeping you prisoner? **

_They are the guilty, every one_

_The day begins_

_And now let's see_

_What this new world will do for me..._

**Yeah. That's it. When sung, it's about twenty seconds. Yeah.  
**

**Well, on to the star ratings, okay?! ^ _ ^  
**

* * *

**Tune: **5.5/10 stars

The tune is mostly dull and has me sitting there going, "Okay. Sure." it's not bad, it's just boring. Not boring so much as, well, flat. There's little feel to the tune.

**Lyrics:**6/10 stars

The problem is, there's nothing to them. They're nice enough and I do like the part at the end, but there's nothing especially dramatic to all of _Freedom is Mine._

**Jackman's performance:**7/10 stars

Jackman was born to be Valjean, but, with the flatness of the song, it's a bit of a downer.

**OVERALL:**6.2/10 stars


End file.
